A Drunk Night
by Night-Owl-shines-brightest
Summary: Koujaku is upsest and is drowning in beer. More chapters to come. KoujakuxAoba 2/2014 updated! Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

It was no use. No matter how much Koujaku drank, he still couldn't drown his sorrows. He was at an American style pub, not quite sure where. Somewhere in the city he guessed. Ever since he asked Beni to guide him to a bar other than the one across the street from his salon, this is where he's been doing most of his drinking. The American beer went down smoothly, and Koujaku liked it a little too much.

"Beni…*Hic*…I think I…I am…Drunk…" Koujaku slurred to his Allmate. Beni, a small, brightly colored red bird sat on the bar in front of his intoxicated owner.

"Well of course you are, dumbass. You drank about 10 beers", Beni snapped. Koujaku simply looked back at him with disappointment and sleep deprivation. No matter how much Koujaku drank, he still thought about Aoba. "Aoba…" he muttered. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Koujaku slammed the bottle onto the bar.

"Maybe you should talk things out with him", Beni said, "I'm tired of hanging out at this place." The bartender looked in their direction and snarled. "Screw off pal! I ain't in any mood to deal with you!" Beni yelled.

Koujaku cupped Beni under his hands and laughed, "Oh, Beni, please don't insult this fine supplier of alcohol. Have you always been this small?" He giggled and hiccupped as he kept teasing Beni on the bar.

As much fun it was to tease Beni, Koujaku still kept thinking of Aoba. Their relationship was going great; until some of Koujaku's old clients started to come to him, whining for attention. Stupid Koujaku decided to entertain one of them for a night to get them off of his back and…it eventually led to a break up. Koujaku has felt horrible ever since then. He wants to see Aoba so badly, but he's afraid he will get a nice foot to the face instead of a hello.

"Beni…How far is Tae-san's place from here?" Koujaku slurs. "Walking distance. Want me to navigate?" Beni countered. Chocked full of liquid courage and desire, Koujaku slaps down money on the bar and nods to Beni.

It's a wonder how Koujaku can walk straight, much less follow a tiny red bird down the street. After about a half an hour of walking, the pair stood in front of Aoba's house. Koujaku took a deep breath and approached the door.

Tae-san answers in her pajamas with a scowl. "What do you want? It's one O'clock in the morning. You should be at home, not here."

"I want…I want to see Aoba. I-If he's still awake that is…" Koujaku stutters. He begins to shake a little and sweat sticks his kimono to his back.

Tae-san grunts and steps aside to let Koujaku in. He sits down to take his shoes off, afraid he probably might fall if he bends over. Tae-san stares at him, then spurts, "have you been drinking, boy?" "Ahaha, erhm, some. Theres this bar a nice walk from here…" Tae-san stops him mid-sentence, "Aoba's upstairs I'm sure he's still awake playing video games or something." Koujaku smiles and slips upstairs.

"Stupid Koujaku", Aoba mutters as he repeatedly mashes the circle button on his PlayStation 7 remote. Aoba hasn't been able to sleep much since he broke up with Koujaku. "K.O." appears on the screen and the next level begins to load. He sighs and places a hand on Ren's sleeping head.

"Aoba", Ren says as he wakes up.

"Ah, sorry Ren. I didn't mean to wake you up at this hour." Aoba said apologetically.

"Aoba, you are over-thinking again. You will break a circuit." Ren said.

Aoba sighed and flopped back onto his bed. Ren curled back up next to him and fell back asleep. Aoba's thoughts were running wild. It's been 2 weeks since he broke up with Koujaku, and he does miss him. But when they started to go out Aoba thought that Koujaku would stop "entertaining" customers. "I guess not", Aoba mumbled out loud. He felt like crying; but wouldn't allow himself to. As much as he wanted him back, Aoba wasn't about to cry about another guy. That would make him the girl in the relationship, right? To hold back his tears, he shoved his flushed face into his pillow. The "ready" screen was dimly lighting Aoba's bedroom; followed with the faint noise of battle music. Aoba glanced at the TV sitting on the floor; glowing for attention. Aoba did enjoy this game…He picked up the controller and clicked a button to start the level. The next boss he's beaten hundreds of times, but he didn't notice until now that he was wearing a red kimono and wielded a sword. Just like… Aoba started violently mashing all of the attack buttons with an angry snarl on his face The Koujaku-esque character splattered blood on the screen, and "K.O." appeared to signal the finish of the level. Aoba felt satisfied with himself, that is until he heard someone at the door.

"Who the hell would come here at this hour? I bet it's clear again. Although he just likes to come through the window or jump onto the veranda…" Aoba went through his list of friends in his head and could only think of one possibility. He shuttered and tossed the game controller aside. Aoba tip-toed to his door and pressed and hear against it. HE could hear voices, Tae-san's, and…Oh god no. It is who I thought. Uneven stomps hurried up the stairs, and before Aoba could move, his bedroom door opened. "AAAAOOOBAAA~", Koujaku slurred as he whipped the door open. Aoba went flying backwards and Koujaku, not having full control of his motor skills fell on top of him.

"Why are you here at one in the morning?" Aoba grouched.

"I came to see you~ I couldn't stay away~" Koujaku cooed. Aoba could smell the alcohol and that old bar scent on him. Aoba then realized the situation he was in and blushed.

"Get off me!" Aoba push Koujaku's shoulders but he didn't budge. "Aoba…" he whispered. Koujaku slipped his hands under Aoba and picked him up by holding him tightly to his chest.

"Stop that, Koujaku! Let go of me!" Aoba pushed away from Koujaku and landed on the floor in front of the TV, still displaying the "K.O." from his last kill.

Koujaku sat on the floor next to Aoba, "I miss you, Aoba… Can you forgive me?" he slurred.

"Are you drunk, Koujaku? You should go home. Or away from me; I don't want to see you right now. Or at all." Aoba knew his words were hurtful to Koujaku; especially in this state. He really didn't mean it of course, but he was just so angry with him that it sort of came out. Koujaku clutched onto the hem of his kimono and stared at the floor. They sat like that for what felt like forever.

Koujaku's eyes became wet, and he spoke while still staring at the floor, "I really didn't mean to hurt you Aoba. It's just that girl wouldn't leave me alone…I really had no other choice. If anything it…" he trailed off; Aoba saw tears drop to the floor and leave wet marks.

He wiped at his face with his sleeve and glanced up at Aoba. "I really do regret it; and any client even before we started going out. I'm sorry Aoba…I didn't mean t-to hurt you in any way. It was just a way to make money easily, and, and…" A steady stream of tears glistened down his face. Koujaku stared at the floor again, dripping tears.

Ren woke with a start, "Aoba", he said. Both Koujaku and Aoba watched him awkwardly. To avoid the uncomfortable atmosphere, Ren walked towards the door and said, "Beni must be downstairs. I will chat with him for a bit," and scampered out.

Aoba stared at Koujaku, astonished; he's never seen him like this before. Aoba began the tears to fill up in him, too; he just wanted to forgive him and continue to live with Koujaku forever in peace. But another part of him couldn't just let him off that easily…

"Koujaku," Aoba whispered as he inched closer to Koujaku. Aoba gently placed his hand on Koujaku's cheek, wiping away the tears. He looked up at Aoba with tired, needy eyes and put his hand on top of Aoba's.

"Aoba…" he whispered back.

"Koujaku…You're and idiot", Aoba whispered. Aoba took his other hand and slapped his face. The sound reverberated off the walls of Aoba's room, and rung in Koujaku's ears. The hit was so powerful it left a bright red mark on Koujaku's soft cheek.

"That's for cheating on me," Aoba snarled. He kicked his foot towards Koujaku and ended up hitting his shin kind of hard. "And that's for being a stupid hippo."

"Ouch. That hurrrrts!" Koujaku whined, "But I guess I deserved that."

"Hippo," Aoba whispered again, but this time blushing a little.

"You know, Aoba, wanna know why you call me hippo?" Koujaku blurted, "because of my large dick." Koujaku laughed boisterously and fell backwards. While Aoba turned even redder, "Sh-shut up! That's not-" Koujaku interrupted Aoba, "Mind if I stay the night? I'm too drunk to get home.

Aoba chuckled, "yeah I guess that's fine." He laid down next to Koujaku on the floor, staring peacefully at the ceiling. Koujaku wrapped his arms around his beloved and drifted to sleep. Aoba fell asleep too, until Koujaku's snoring woke him up. He always snores when he's drunk. But, Aoba was just happy to be in his embrace again, and silently laid there with him until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week since that night at Aoba's place. Both of them agreed to go out tonight, to officially make amends with each other; even though it was Koujaku's fault. Aoba stood in front of the neighborhood movie theatre, nervously waiting.

"Where is he?" He mumbled. With each moment that passed, his heart began to beat faster. "We've been on dates before, why am I so nervous?" he mumbled again.

"Aoba~!" Koujaku's footsteps drew closer to Aoba, and he could fell his ears getting hot.

"Ah, Koujaku…Took you long enough…" Aoba blurted.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to close up shop. Of course some customers were loitering around as well…" Koujaku trailed off. "Erm, should we go in to decide what movie to see, Aoba?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. Which one did you want to see Koujaku?" Aoba was calming down a little bit, but he could still feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Koujaku stood there for a minute, and glanced thoughtfully at the movie list. "How about that horror movie, it's supposed to be the scariest movie anyone's ever made. Want to give it a shot?" Aoba hates horror movies, and he's pretty sure Koujaku knows that, too. So why does he suggest that movie out of all the ones they're showing?

"I don't know…I don't really like horror movies…" Aoba trailed off.

"Hah! Don't be so weak, Aoba! I bet the special effects are crap anyway." Koujaku retorted. Aoba wasn't so sure though, but Koujaku bought the tickets anyway.

After taking their seats in the theatre, Aoba looked around. All around them were couple after couple, snuggling and munching on popcorn. He turned to the girl next to him, who was sipping up her drink.

"Excuse me; I don't mean to bother you, have you heard anything about this movie? Is it good, I mean," Aoba asked; he was still terrified and wanted to leave.

The girl turned to him with a smile, "it's supposed to be extremely scary. I looked at reviews online before we came here and they all say this flick is awesome I heard on the news that an old man had a heart attack while watching this. Just by that I can tell it's gonna be really good."

"I see. I can't wait, then." Aoba slumped back into his seat; secretly swearing at Koujaku. Koujaku, on the other hand, had the face of a 6 year old boy whose about to go onto his first amusement park ride. The more Aoba thought, the more he remembered things about Koujaku. He loved scary movies, and yet he always cried during sappy chick-flicks. It was those little things that Aoba missed the past few weeks.

The lights in the theatre dimmed, and the opening music began to play. Koujaku tightly wrapped his arm around Aoba in excitement. Aoba slumped even more into his chair to be away from the movie screen as much as possible.

About 45 minutes have passed, and there Aoba sat, scared out of his wits. His entire body was shaking, and he kept hiding his head in Koujaku's kimono. "_This asshole,_" Aoba thought as he was cowering under Koujaku's arm. A big _bang_ on the screen made Aoba shriek louder that anyone else in the theatre. While cowering under Koujaku, Aoba felt him shaking, too. But it wasn't a nervous shake, or even a scared shitless shake; he was laughing.

The ending credits started to play; and Aoba was the first person out of the theatre. Koujaku trailed behind him, smirking.

"Damn you, Koujaku. You know I hate scary movies," Aoba spat.

Koujaku giggled, "But I wanted you to grasp onto me like you used to in bed."

Aoba turned around and grabbed Koujaku's kimono.

"There are plenty of other ways to get me to put my hands on you," Aoba retorted. Aoba then pulled Koujaku right up to his face; lips just barely touching. Koujaku shifted his weight just enough to push his lips into Aoba's. Koujaku threw his arms around Aoba's neck and ran his fingers gently through his hair. "_Damn this man,_" Aoba thought. He could feel his face getting hot, and was pretty sure there were people watching them.

"Koujaku…" Aoba stifled between kisses. "Hmm?" Koujaku cooed.

"People are watching…" Aoba slowly pushed Koujaku away, blushing even more. "Fine then," Koujaku took Aoba's hand and led him out of the theatre lobby.

The sun was about to set; the sky was illuminated with shades of orange and blue blended together. Koujaku dragged Aoba along on his route to who knows where. Neither of them said anything; Aoba was lost in his thoughts more than anything. "_Dumb hippo_," Aoba thought, "_making me watch a scary movie. I won't be able to sleep tonight._" His frustration showed on his face, and Koujaku noticed.

"We're almost there, Aoba." He began to pull harder on his hand, increasing their pace. The couple stopped at an alleyway a few blocks from the movie theatre. "Up here." Koujaku pointed up a ladder that led to the top of an apartment building. He starts to climb and Aoba follows shortly after. Both reach the top, and Aoba can't believe his eyes.

"Is it too corny? I knew it would be, damn it…" Koujaku rambled on as his face grew a whole new shade of pink.

"Koujaku," Aoba said, "it's beautiful." He took Koujaku's hand and gripped it tight. "_What a hippo,_" he thought.

From the roof, there was a clear view of the sunset; which lit the sky with blends of pinks and oranges. On the rooftop itself, a picnic blanket laid on the ground with a basket neatly sitting on top. Koujaku sat down on the blanket, opening the basket and revealing various foods that he probably cooked himself. Aoba sat across from him; blushing with a silly grin on his face. The slight breeze cooled his cheeks just in the right way. The colors of the sky bounced off of Koujaku's face with such perfection, Aoba just couldn't help but to kiss him.

"I picked that scary movie because it ended at just the right time. I didn't want to miss this," Koujaku stammered.

"I love you, hippo," Aoba whispered, kissing his cheek.

Koujaku turned redder than the tones of the sky.


End file.
